Peephole To My Soul
by Shadow Me Close
Summary: "Imprinting on someone is like... like when you see her... everything changes. All of a sudden, its not gravity holding you to the planet... it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything... be anything for her." A Seth/OC imprint story.


**A/N: New story in the house. Woot woot! New story in the house. Woot woot! (little happy dance) Okay, so apparently if you've seen the stuff I've been putting on my profile page (thanks to all three of you who checked that out *sarcasm*), I'm putting Beautiful on hiatus and starting this one up. If you want to…NO! If you want to know what I was ****going**** to say, you can check my profile page (PONED!) I was gonna do an Embry story, but I feel like I do Seth so much better. But don't worry; maybe I'll get to Embry…maybe. Don't feel expectant.**

**So…**

***awkward silence***

**What are you waiting for? Read already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight. I tried adding it to my Christmas list, but it was sent back void. Apparently even Santa doesn't have authority over Stephanie Meyer ;) I also don't own Coming Home, sung by Cinderella. YouTube it, if you don't love it, there's something wrong with you. Just kidding :)**

___**

* * *

**_

_I took a walk down a road_

_It's the road I was meant to stay_

_I see the fire in your eyes_

_But a man's got to make his way_

_I'm coming home_

_-cinderella, coming home_

_

* * *

_

PREFACE

_I cradled my knees to my chest, lying on the cold, wet floor. The droplets of water still poured from the shower, soaking my hair and cloths. I watched as the brown dirt and dried blood mixed with the water as it swirled down thee drain. It didn't take long to figure out that the sound that rivaled the loudness of the running water was my sobs. No one would hear me scream… Someone, please save me._

"It's the big, red one. Right there." I pointed to my bag politely trying to lead the old man to my bag. He smiled and reached down to grab it for me. "Here you go. Have a good day."

I smiled and handed him a couple of dollar bills. "Thank you. You have good day yourself." He smiled again, exposing his missing teeth. I turned, gripping my bag in one hand and my jacket in the other. I took no time leaving Malibu, packing only what I could fit into my biggest suitcase and hopping on the train that would take me home. I peered out the window and noticed the sky turning black. I should have known it would rain. I would have to get a taxi, quickly throwing out the idea of walking.

I walked out of the door and caught the attention of a driver and handing him my bag. I slipped into the backseat, resting my head against the window, watching the rain begin to pelt the ground, the sound .

"

"Where to?" The taxi man questioned me. I turned to look at him and then back at th window, watching the rain again. _Pit pat. Pit pat._

_Take me anywhere. Don't take me back. Take me home. Take me to_..."La Push."

* * *

**End Notes: Ah, shut up ya babies! It's a preface, it's supposed to be short! Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Did ya want more? Here's a little treat for the doggy then. Right down there. Go on, read it. I'll wait.**

_Coming soon:_

I rapped on the screen door, setting my bag on the wooden porch and stepped back. I took in the smell of the wet pine, a smell I'd almost forgotten. I remembered spending all of my time on this porch when I was younger before I left. I rapped again, louder this time. "I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" An old voice grumbled from inside.

The door rattled, as the locks were taken off. The door swung open and I grinned. "Rissy?" Tears almost came to my eyes at the sound of my old nickname. Billy pushed his wheelchair until he was in front of me. "Is that really you?" I smiled and I brushed away the tears that began flowing down my cheeks.

"Yeah Billy. It's me." He grinned and held his arms out. "Rissy…come here." I instantly swooped down and gripped Billy into a tight hug, one that I hadn't had in years. "I'm so glad you came home. Come in. Jake will be happy to see you."

**You like your treat? Go on and tell me! Review! Click the button, right down there. I'll wait again. DO IT NOW!**

…

**Reviewed yet? Good. Now I can tell you the fun part.**

**FOR ALL CREATIVE/ARTISTIC PEOPLE: I'm accepting banners! I want em! I want em all! I already have two, which I'll be putting on my profile page! So make your claim now and you'll be kinda famous…er, for making…banners… But I'd love you so much if you'd send me some. I don't even need all those super, doper cinema quality stuff. Just send me what you did. **

**-Shadow Me Close :)**


End file.
